


A Sticky Situation

by Listenerofshadows



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Arguing, Deceit is a snarky sarcastic boi, Familial Anxceitus, Gen, Happy Ending, He just wants Coffee, Remus is Doing it For the Vine (rip), Virgil is So Done, but dammit I am soft for them now, definitely far from what their current canon dynamics are like atm, honestly wasnt expecting to write this, prank gone wrong, sympathetic dark sides, they still love their trash goblin though, who is also done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24158701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Listenerofshadows/pseuds/Listenerofshadows
Summary: Janus doesn't just wear gloves to be dramatic--he uses them to help protect his hands especially when he has an eczema flare-up and often puts on ointment before wearing his gloves to help alleviate the pain. Something Remus decides to exploit for a "funny" prank.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 7
Kudos: 149





	A Sticky Situation

**Author's Note:**

> This started on Tumblr as me projecting onto Janus my own issues regarding dry, cracked hands and then an addition by @vindigaytion inspired this little short!

Virgil woke to screaming. Lots of it. He’d barely poked his head up when his door slammed open. 

“Wh--”

“Hide me!”

A flash of rancid green drove for the bed, forming a very suspicious lump underneath the covers. A mustache tickled Virgil’s collarbone and green tentacles clung to his body with its super-sticky suckers. 

“Remus.” A voice hissed out.

Virgil looked back up to find Janus standing in the door frame. He appeared composed, not a hair out of place underneath his bowler hat. The only indication of his anger was the clenched gloved fists at his side.

“Tell him I’m not here,” Remus stage whispered to Virgil, “that I got run over by an eighteen-wheeler or I got eaten alive by hyenas.” 

“I can’t hear you, you know,” Janus said, “I’m completely deaf and blind. Why, I can’t see a green tentacle sticking out of the blankets or anything.”

The green tentacle withdrew further into the blankets.

“Remus,” Virgil began slowly, “what did you do? Why is Jan mad?”

“I didn’t do anything!” Remus insisted.

“Didn’t do anything--” Janus let out a sharp laugh, indignant at Remus having the gall to lie in front of him.

“Well, maybe I did do something,” Remus conceded.

“Oh only _maybe_ something? Is that all?”

“Guys, please, I haven’t had coffee yet.”

“I replaced his ointment with permanent glue!”

Virgil blinked, and then blinked again. “You _what_?!”

“I thought it’d be funny!” 

“Oh yes, because we all know having fabric permanently stuck to one’s skin at the risk of tearing skin off if one tries to remove it is the height of comedy.”

“Well, I said I thought it’d be funny, I didn’t say _anyone else_ would find it funny!” Remus exclaimed, a pout evident in his voice. And oh boy, if there was anything worse in the world, it was a Creativity who was finding his idea being criticized.

“Nice to see you behaving with the mindset of a three-year-old.”

“As if you can talk, S--snakey boi with his hands caught stuck in the gloves!”

“ _ShUT UP_!” Virgil growled, his tempest tongue slipping out. Both Remus and Janus stiffened, their gazes redirected towards Virgil. He took a breath, shoving the jolt of anxiety away from being the center of attention.

“Remus,” He began, “do you remember why Janus uses ointment for his hands?”

“To help with his dry, cracked skin?”

“Right,” Virgil said, “and what do you think glue is going to do? Make it better or worse?”

Remus was quiet for a moment. He shifted, mostly letting go of Virgil as he sat up, uncovering the first half of his torso. “Janus?”

Janus gave a nod, his fists still clenched tightly. Virgil half-wondered if they were stuck that way. 

“I--I didn’t, I wasn’t thinking--”

“I know.” Janus turned his head away, “and I am... _not_ sorry for the comment about you being a three-year-old.”

Remus beamed widely. And then before Virgil comprehend what was happening, he was pulled forward across the room by Remus’ green tentacles with a small yelp. 

“Group hug!” Remus cheered, throwing his arms and tentacles around the others. Janus and Virgil let out groans, but it was only really an act on both of their parts.

“Logan can probably help out. He’ll probably know the best way to remove the gloves, y’know.” Virgil whispered to Janus.

“Yes, later.” The other nodded, “I have an inkling we’ll be stuck here awhile.”

And if glue was a problem, trying to get Remus’ tentacle suckers off of them was always a nightmare and an half. But they ignored that issue for the present as they returned Remus’ embrace.


End file.
